


There Goes God

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: Jensen is all-powerful, but he has a thorn in his side: the meddling evil entity Jared. One day, they decide to place a wager on a human to see which side he lands on, good or evil.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61
Collections: 2019 Supernatural Reversebang Challenge





	There Goes God

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](https://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/profile)[spn_reversebang](https://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/) and based on [amberdreams](https://amberdreams.livejournal.com/)’ art prompt [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433156). All art displayed in the fic made by her. Please leave her some well deseved feedback!  
I took great liberties and mixed a few mythologies, mostly Greek & Christian. Thanks for beta-reading to Muriel.

Jensen looked down at his dog from where he was perched in his armchair, going through reports. His wiener dog was watching him expectantly, big brown eyes full of longing. Jensen smiled and reached down to pat his head. “Time for your walk, Walther?” The dog’s tail started wagging excitedly. “Where should we go, boy? Huh?”

Walther had started to weasel around his legs and Jensen laughed. These creatures were his best creation. Adorable, funny, yet intelligent and useful hunters. If you needed to catch badgers anyway. Definitely a cure for his weariness and a reason for him to go outside. He didn’t like to think too much on who had advised him to “get a dog, maybe it’ll do you some good” and it definitely wasn’t the reason why he got one anyway. But sometimes Jared had a point.

Jensen shook his head and banned the thought straight from his brain. No, he did not. Jared was an evil doer and an everyday nuisance, always messing with Jensen’s creations. It was just infuriating. Every time they met, it left Jensen worked up. And for some reason, he met Jared more than any other entities.

Taking off his silk kimono, Jensen sighed and looked at his wardrobe mirror. He was getting too pale again and starting to look like his brother. Then again, his tan always came with those darn freckles. Walther yipped again and Jensen smiled. Well, Walther liked the beach. And if he was soaking up sun, he‘d better make the most of it.

Jensen grabbed his cut-off jean shorts and stepped into them, not bothering with anything else. He wouldn‘t need shoes either. Yes, the beach was a nice choice. Clothes always felt so restrictive. There was a reason why he hadn‘t started out with them. But damn Jared and his meddling again. Paradise could‘ve been so nice. 

“Aroof?” Walther barked and reminded Jensen that he was taking way too long.

“I know buddy. I’m sorry.” He grabbed his leash on the way to the door. “Let’s go to the beach Walther, huh? How’d you like that?” Jensen concentrated on his favorite strip of beach on a remote island and opened the door, stepping out onto the finely grated sand. He smiled when it warmed his feet and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath of fresh air.

Walther was barking and tugging on his leash and Jensen considered letting him off when he opened his eyes again and adjusted to the sun. He frowned when he saw where Walther was trying to tug him. There was a single person already present, sitting in a lounge chair with their wolf dog by their side. Jensen gritted his teeth, his mood instantly spoiled. Of course. But he refused to turn around and go to a different beach. He was a bigger person than this.

Keeping Walther on a tight leash until they had passed Jared and his unruly dog, Jensen held his chin up high and strutted along the beach, fully intend on ignoring the other person present. So far, Jared still had his back turned to him, so Jensen could look. He was wearing black, as usual. But on him, it looked great. He was tan and healthy and... a demon. 

Quietly seething, Jensen walked on. He‘d almost made it, when Jared whistled and Jensen cringed and stopped before his brain could process the action. Dammit, now he had to acknowledge it. “Beelzebub,” he greeted with a firm nod. 

Walther started tugging on his leash, tail wagging and tongue lolling out. Now that they stopped, he assumed it was appropriate to greet the other dog. Jensen sighed, about to tell him to sit when Jared‘s wolf casually strolled over to fill the gap and greet Walther. 

Jared was just observing the scene with a shit-eating grin. “Jensen. What brings you to my beach?”

“This is not your....” Jensen stopped himself. Walther and Jared‘s dog were sniffing each other's butts. “Get your mangy mutt away from my dog.”

Jared raised an eyebrow, but he let out another whistle, this one sharp. His wolf immediately returned to his side and sat down. Walther meanwhile was tugging on his leash and whining, trying to follow the other dog. “Walther, sit.” Jensen commanded. Walther looked up at him, cocked his head, looked back at Jared’s dog and went back to whining and tugging on the leash. 

Jensen couldn’t fault him, he was just a friendly dog, but it was embarrassing. And Jared’s grin did not make it better. “Aww does your dog want to come play with my dog?”

“No!” Jensen declined. Definitely not. “Walther, sit.” He commanded again and this time his dog listened. His butt kept wiggling on the ground though and he was clearly desperate to go over to the wolf.

“Suit yourself.” Jared shrugged. “So what _does_ bring you here? Not like I’m not always happy to see you.”

Jensen narrowed his eyes. This was one of his favorite beaches and he’d never seen Jared here before. Never. “It’s no business of your, Beelzebub.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Always so formal, Almighty. You should come here more often. Maybe it‘ll help you relax and loosen up.”

Jensen clenched his fists. He could never come here again now. Great. “What the fuck are you doing here, _Jared_?” he snapped.

“Oooh, look at you. Beach is already doing its job.” Jared‘s eyes sparkled and Jensen just about had it. 

“Walther, we’re going,” he addressed his dog and turned around, starting up his walk again. In a flash, Jared was by his side, holding out a beer. Jensen raised his eyebrow and stared at the offering.

“What?” Jared asked. “You only consume ambrosia?”

Jensen rolled his eyes but took the bottle. He knew Jared couldn’t kill him, nothing could. But could it be drugged? He squinted at Jared but then shrugged and took a cautious, small sip.

Jared laughed at him. “I’m not gonna poison you. It’s more your M.O. to kill your elders, isn’t it?”

Jensen coughed. That was an unexpected low blow. “They were evil. You know that.” Pure, despicable evil. Not the kind of evil Jared was. Jensen frowned and took a larger gulp. Jared was a nuisance, but yeah. He wasn‘t the elder Gods.

Jared acquiesced. “We‘re all really grateful for what you’ve done. You know that, right?” He clinked his bottle with Jensen‘s. When Jensen didn’t immediately reply, he added, “You _do_ know that, right?”

With a sigh, Jensen shrugged. All the other deities avoided him ever since. Even his brother, who had helped set the plan in motion. But none of them were as powerful as Jensen. And that‘s when they fully realized it.

Walther yipped, breaking him from his reverie. Apparently Jared‘s wolf had nipped at him, but Walther growled and tried to bite him right back. And Jensen wouldn‘t be surprised if his dog has started getting rowdy first. He could be feisty. Jensen smiled and unleashed him, letting him run and tousle with the wolf. When he looked back at Jared, Jared was smiling at him.

“I‘m glad you came, Jensen. I always enjoy spending time with you,” Jared winked and took a drink.

Jensen quickly drank as well to try and starve off the rising flush. Jared always got to him. He just couldn’t explain it. Maybe it was his fearlessness. It was time to gain the upper hand back. “So how long have you been waiting for me down here, at my favorite beach?” Jensen asked.

Jared chuckled. “A long damn time.”

“And you got yourself a dog to connect with me?” Jensen pushed.

Jared barked a laugh at that. “Don‘t flatter yourself too much. I‘ve had Dog for a long time, I just never brought him on our meetings. Why do you think I recommended you get a dog? I know how beneficial another being who truly loves you can be.”

Jensen frowned. “You called your wolfdog Dog?” He asked, ignoring the rest of that sentence.

“Creating and naming things is more your forte, I guess.” Jared replied.

Jensen cocked his head. “Ok, what‘s with all the flattery today, Beelzebub? What is it you want from me?”

“Is your company not reason enough?” Jared tried, but he wrecked it with a sly smile. “I may have a wager for you.”

Jensen shouldn’t. He really should not. “Do tell.”

Jared’s smile brightened. “Ok, there’s this human. He has so much potential for evil, but yet he keeps doing good things. Breaks laws for a good cause, fucks with people who admire him. He‘s in a real state of limbo so far. Wanna bet which side he eventually falls on?”

Jensen raised an eyebrow, intrigued. “And none of us will influence him?”

“Where would be the fun in that?” Jared protested. “No, no. We both do the worst we can. Or in your case, the best.” He grinned.

Jensen remained impassive. This was reprehensible. But fuck if it didn‘t also sound like fun. “What’s the price?”

Jared bounced on his feet, knowing he had already won this round and Jensen would agree. “I really like your palace up there in the clouds. If I win, I want to move in.”

Jensen paused. “I‘m not giving you my home.” That was absolutely out of the question. Aside from the hassle of maybe moving, Jensen‘s palace contained a multitude of secret doors that got him to all kinds of places, not just here on Earth. No way was he relenting this to Jared. He could fuck up the world too much with that power.

“No, you misunderstand. I just want to move in,” Jared explained. Jensen still didn’t get it. “With you.” He clarified. “It’s a big place. Surely there’s a remote chamber somewhere for me to roam?”

Jensen couldn’t tell if that made it better or worse. Jared around him all the time? Yes, his place was huge. And there were chambers he hadn’t visited in years. But... On the other hand, life had become so dull these days. Jensen could feel the weariness seep into his bones. Walther was great, but having Jared around to keep him on his toes did sound appealing. Besides, he wouldn’t lose this bet anyway. “Ok, deal.”

Jared beamed and held out his hand, which Jensen readily shook. “Oh boy. I can’t wait to move in. See, our dogs already like each other.” He pointed towards the two of them rolling around in the sand. Jensen followed his gaze and smiled. It was good to see Walther have fun.

“I‘m not gonna lose, Jared.” Jensen shrugged and finished his beer, vanishing the bottle into a recycling unit somewhere.

Jared opened his mouth to reply, but then stopped. “Hey wait. What do you get if you win?”

Jensen froze. Yes. His prize. “You‘ll stop wearing black.”

Jared gaped at him. “What?”

“You heard me.” Jensen did his best to keep a straight face while also wondering what the fuck had prompted him to request this of all things. He could’ve demanded Jared to stop fucking with his creations. Or something humiliating, like Jared singing in front of the council in case they ever had a meeting again. Instead, his brain went there. Oh well. It was gonna be fun to see Jared look miserable in pink.

“Alright,” Jared drawled. “I’m not going to lose anyway, so what does it matter. You better go pick out a few nice rooms for me. I demand a bathtub big enough to fit four people.”

“For you and your wolf?” Jensen snorted. What happened to a remote chamber somewhere?

Jared growled. “Hey, I‘m a god, too. I can have orgies.”

Jensen paused, then he started to laugh. “Knock yourself out. But you‘re aware that you‘re the only one I‘d allow entry to my residence, right?” He looked at the two dogs still playing. “Well, you and your pet. I can be benevolent.” Orgies! The last bacchanalia had been hundredth of years ago and Jensen himself had never partaken. 

“We‘ll talk about conditions when I win,” Jared replied.

“Sure,” Jensen shrugged. He was not going to lose. “Alright, bring it. Who is the lucky human we‘re talking about?”

**

The human in question was one Misha Collins and Jensen had to admit that Jared had chosen wisely. He was destined to excel, a natural born leader. He’d grown up poor but kids still flocked around him, wanting to be his friend. It continued into adolescence. Jared was making him go into politics and Jensen agreed. He could do a lot of good with his background.

However, it backfired for the both of them. When they’d gotten him an internship in the White House, Jared trying his best to sway him into the corrupt side of it and Jensen trying to have him actively try and influence policies, Misha didn’t like either option and left disillusioned to pursue other options.

When he wrote a million dollar worthy code with a friend, Jared tried to get him to screw the friend over and patent it by himself. Jensen tried to get him to crowdsource so the community would benefit. But while Misha was on the fence, somebody else beat them to it and their code was worthless.

So, Jared tried to micromanage. He whispered into Misha’s ear how much he was missing out on by marrying his high school sweetheart, the only woman he’d ever slept with. Jared was gloating to Jensen when he’d finally convinced Misha to bring it up with his wife. But they both watched in awe when his wife agreed enthusiastically to an open marriage and polyamory.

“Is that your doing?” Jared asked, as they both watched the exchange from afar.

Jensen could only smirk. “Nope. For once I didn’t anticipate your move. But I wouldn’t have gone to his wife. We agreed to mess with him. Other humans are off limits. Remember?”

Jared avoided his gaze. “Right. Of course. Sure.” They kept watching their marriage blossom and stay healthy and happy over the next few months, which felt like only a few moments for them. “How the hell did he get so lucky?” Jared asked.

“They both got lucky. They found their other half,” Jensen watched them with a fond smile. He liked it when his humans found happiness. It was a rare sight. All the hardships he and his siblings set up for them were to make the price so much sweeter. Well, and he had to admit, that it was also entertainment for them, but the humans didn‘t need to know that.

“Mmm,” Jared hummed. “Sometimes I‘m jealous of them.”

“Humans?” Jensen frowned. He‘d been spending a lot more time with Jared over this bet and he was slowly warming up to him. Jared kept surprising him. He never went too far with Misha or his surroundings. And sometimes Jared didn’t even seem too mad when Misha didn’t take the evil route.

“Yeah.” Jared sighed wistfully, watching Misha around his wife. “I mean. Wouldn‘t you want to have another half?”

Jensen raised his eyebrow. “Why do you assume we don‘t?” And because he loved a good exit, Jensen vanished his way back to his mansion to be alone for a little while.

It was a worthy thought though. A partner. Walther must have sensed his melancholy and came up to be petted. Jensen gratefully cuddled his dog. Not always being so isolated might be nice. Since their bet had started, he‘d already spent more time among the humans than he had in centuries. He sighed and manifested a beer. One of those Jared had gotten him that day on the beach. He smiled fondly and drank. Maybe losing wouldn’t be too bad. Then again, it would definitely hurt his ego and Jared would never shut up about it.

The next thing Jensen tried was to have Misha set up a charity to do as much good as possible. It was all going well until Misha discovered that he could still torture people while doing good by having them take part in an insane scavenger hunt. Jared laughed when he found out. Apparently he’d been working a whole different scheme and was not involved in this outcome at all.

As Jared had claimed before, Misha definitely had potential for good and evil in equal parts. They tried a few more things, either big or small and each had the same result. Misha had an uncanny ability to combine the good with the bad. He wouldn’t even make a good cult leader because he’d make sure his followers became happy and reached their full potential - while still demanding false worship, manual labour and orgies his wife would happily join in on. There was no winning this, for either of them.

“Ok, there is only one solution,” Jared proclaimed one night. “We gotta kill him and have him weighted. The feather doesn’t lie.”

Jensen considered it for a minute, but then his conscience set in. “No. We’re not killing a human this connected over our dumb bet. It would bring misery to too many others.”

“So?” Jared shrugged. “They’re only humans.”

Jensen held his gaze. The Jared he had come to know might be talking the talk, but he didn’t actually mean it. “Alright, so you kill him. Personally.”

Jared blinked, obviously not having anticipated Jensen to agree. “Wait, what? What about the misery?”

“You said it yourself. They’re only humans. We’re gods.” Jensen kept his pokerface. He had a few hundred years on Jared to perfect it. 

“But... but what about his other half? They have kids now, Jensen.” Jared looked crestfallen.

Jensen took pity on him and smiled. He had given him the answer he’d hoped for. Jared was a meddler, but he wasn’t evil. And he definitely wasn’t indifferent to the suffering of others. “How about we call this whole bet off?”

Jared passed his hands through his hair. “But I really wanted to move in.”

“Why though, Jared? We hate each other.” Jensen asked.

“It’s dark and damp where they make me live.” Jared pouted.

Jensen frowned. “Jared, it’s been centuries. Look for another abode if you hate your cave, or wherever it is you crawl off to at the end of the day.” Where was he living anyway? Jensen had never bothered to find out.

“I can’t,” Jared explained. “Don’t think I haven’t tried. I literally can’t. It’s a curse. I can only move up by trickery. Or to be more precise, winning a bet.”

“Oh.” And here Jensen had been thinking maybe Jared had legitimately wanted to spend time with him. But no. Jensen was just his ticket out of hell. If Jared moved in, he’d probably really stay in his chamber and ignore Jensen just as the other gods did. He turned around to hide his face, aware that his mask was long gone.

“But I chose you, Jensen.” Jared clarified, placing a hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “I could’ve gone to a dozen other deities, all living in more scenic places, none of them as intelligent or skilled as you. I would’ve won those bets easily.”

“I don’t believe you,” Jensen closed his eyes, about to vanish again. He wanted to be alone, like he would always be. He should really be used to it at this point.

“You don‘t think I could‘ve conned Thor out of Asgard? Or Ganapati out of his palace by the beach?” Jared tried. “I wouldn‘t even have to share. In fact, I could‘ve proposed you trade homes with me. But I don‘t want that, Jensen. I really do want to move in. I like you.”

“You _like_ me?” Jensen opened his eyes again. “Nobody likes me.”

“Yeah, well, nobody likes me either. And you‘re not afraid of me. You always give me shit.” Jared shrugged.

“You‘re... not afraid of me either.” Jensen already knew that, but he never really reflected on it. All of the times Jared had irritated him without fear of being killed or imprisoned, when he full well must have realized Jensen held that power and wasn’t opposed to using it. 

Jared sighed. “So... we continue this bet?”

“No, screw that.” Jensen snapped his fingers and the screen they were watching Misha on vanished. 

“Well, alright then.” Jared‘s face fell. “It‘s been fun while it lasted.”

“No, I mean, screw the bet. You‘re still moving in with me.” Jensen decided.

“But... the curse.” Jared mumbled, blinking rapidly.

Jensen took a hold of both of Jared‘s shoulders and closed his eyes, concentrating on Jared‘s essence. When it all flooded his senses, he almost let go. There was so much pain. So much longing. Jensen powered through, letting it seep through him, trying to ignore and not pry too much until he‘d found what he was looking for. Ah, there it was. And wow, it really was dark and damp. So unlike Jared, clothes aside. Jensen smirked and moved his head a little lifting the curse. He would have to talk to his brother about that one day.

Jared gasped when Jensen let go. “I feel... so much lighter? Jensen, how did you...?”

“It‘s me.” Jensen replied with a humble shrug. He was the most powerful out of all of them. He could do whatever the fuck pleased him. And for now, it would please him very much to have Jared in his palace.

Jared looked at him with awe in his eyes. Then he surged forward, claiming Jensen’s lips in a passionate kiss.

Jensen responded, placing his hands on Jared‘s arms and gently pushing him away after a while. “This is not a requirement, I need you to know that.”

Jared snorted. “Please. I‘m not afraid of you and I can‘t be bought. I only do what I want to, I think you should know that by now.”

A small smile graced Jensen‘s lips. Jared was right, he did know that. He cupped Jared‘s cheek and leaned in for another kiss, pleased when Jared wrapped him up in an embrace this time. And while they were kissing, Jensen transported them to his favored bedroom up in his palace. 

No. It was _their_ palace now.


End file.
